


And So in the End

by CelesteTsukino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is not so clueless after all, Fluff, M/M, hypothetical ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteTsukino/pseuds/CelesteTsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has finally been saved by the Winchesters, but there is still something left to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So in the End

Dean and Cas walked slowly down the dusty desert road, laughing and joking and just reveling in the feeling of their existence because  _they’re alive_. Sam, good old Sam, ran ahead of them at full speed yelling and screaming because and it’s okay because damn,  _they did it—they’re alive._

"YEAHHHHH!   WOOHOOOO!" Sam screams, laughing and half-crazed.  Dean can’t help but laugh at the sight of his towering younger brother instantly turn back into a kid again—the weight of the world finally lifted from the hunters’ shoulders.  Dean and Cas walked down the road beside each other at a slow, leisurely pace a few meters behind him simply because  _they could._   _They did it… **they were alive.**_ He still could hardly believe it…he just had to keep saying it until it sank in, he guessed.

The older Winchester half-turned his head to Cas, squinting slightly as the setting evening sun shined a little too brightly for his exhausted eyes. “Hey…Cas?” He paused, just enjoying the silence for the moment.  ”Whatta you say we get outta here and go ‘n grab a couple’a beers?” 

Cas contemplated the question for a long moment, as if the remark was much more profound than it seemed. “I…” he started, but a wide smile broke out across his weary features “…yeah, I think I’d like that.”  The angel looked out to Sam…still running and screaming happily at the sky, but now picking up rocks and throwing them into the dust and dirt around them.  ”I believe we all deserve a time for celebration.  We—” Cas took a second to pause, still looking at Sam, and let what he said sink in. “We  _ **deserve**_  it.” He echoed, almost to himself, as his eyes crinkled just a bit more as he smiled. 

Dean followed Cas’ eyes to Sammy and he let himself smile without reservation for the first time in what seemed like months.  ”Yeah…but man-” Dean cleared his throat awkwardly, “but…I mean after that…actually,” the hunter turned to Cas and laughed a bit nervously. “I mean…totally!  We party this shit up like there’s  _no tomorrow_ …but  _afterwards—_ " 

"You are wondering if I am going to stay on Earth now that everything is back to normal."  It wasn’t a question.

"Well yeah, that too, but…" Dean started. After a few moments of nothing more but the sound of crunching gravel on the highway Cas stopped walking, turning around to find the hunter was no longer beside him.  Peering down the dusty and barren desert highway the angel found Dean staring directly at him—determination and something else that dangerously resembled hope reflected in his eyes. "Stay."

If Dean Winchester were anyone else he would have probably described what followed as a perfect moment in time.  Castiel slowly turned the rest of his body towards the hunter—the setting sun positioned perfectly behind his head to create a wide, beautiful halo of light and color.  To either side of the angel mountain ranges in the distance spread out across the landscape like enormous earthen wings protecting everything they touched.  As his gaze fell upon the hunter, Castiel’s eyes flashed the most beautiful color of angelic blue that Dean had ever seen. It was in that moment Dean realized he was standing before one of the most powerful beings in the whole of existence—a being that had lived for millions of years and witnessed firsthand the creation of the human race—and the hunter was asking him one of the most selfish questions he knew.  Stay… _with me_.

  
Just as the silence was beginning to draw just shy of uncomfortable, it happened.  The stars and heavens opened up and shone across Castiel’s face in a coy smile that would have made the setting desert sun weep with jealousy.

 “I’ll never grow old, you know.”  Dean let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding and did his best to suppress the smile that tried to crash its way through his cool demeanor. 

“I don’t care.”

Castiel stepped towards the hunter with slow, even, and confident steps. “They’ll be difficulties…hurdles.”

“Always are.” Dean said, neither man breaking eye contact.

“They’ll come after us.” The angel’s voice dropped an octave lower as he strode even closer.

“Fuck ‘em.”  Dean breathed, raising his chin in defiance. Castiel now stood impossibly, unimaginably close…yet no-where near close enough.

The angel let a huff of laughter escape his lips as he leaned down to Dean’s ear, his voice a raw whisper of gravel and chocolate and baritone and a million years of celestial intent.

**_“Them?”_ **

_‘Yeah’_  Dean thought, leaning forward ‘ _We deserve this.’_ and closed the distance between himself and the heavens.


End file.
